Twilight with a slight change
by othvrlng
Summary: Bella and Edward will still be together. The only thing different is that there one new character and so it changes things up a bit. Like what happens with James, or when Edward leaves, etc. I had a dram about this story and I like it so yeah.
1. The newcomer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series…sadly. This is just for fun.**

So before I start the story I want to say that I added a character, because this is all based on a dream that I had one night about the book, and all this stuff happened. It's probably going to be a long series because I'm going to do New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn too. Of course, I'm going to put this all into chapters. I assume you guys all know the characters. Oh, and it's not going to be in Bella's perspective. So basically, it's the books with another character, but I really liked how the dream turned out or else I obviously wouldn't be posting it. ;]

* * *

**Edward and Stacey walked to lunch together. Today she smelled like watermelon. **_**Why is she ALWAYS switching shampoos? **_**Edward thought.**

"**So Edward, didya here about that new girl…what's her name?"**

"**Bella."**

"**Oh, I thought it was Isabella."**

"**She doesn't like being called that."**

"**Okay, well I'm gonna go get lunch and then I'll meet up with you guys."**

**

* * *

**

**While Stacey went to get her lunch, Edward found his way to his family's usual table. He sat there and then while trying to block out all the voices in his head from all the people talking, he heard someone mention his family. He realized that some of the new girl, Bella's, friends were explaining the usual on his family. It was Jessica talking. She was saying something about how Stacey gradually become friends with the Cullens, because she didn't find it fair that they had no one except themselves. **_**At least they don't know everything about me…well except Stacey, but she's crazy for even wanting to talk to us. She takes it so lightly. She could've been friends with everyone else. No one even gets near her anymore.**_** Jessica continued explaining as Bella stared at the Cullens. **_**I wonder what she thinks of all this.**_** Edward blocked out all the voices except hers and realized that he heard nothing. **_**Strange. Oh no. Not again. This all happened once before. Too recently. Stacey. **_**He realized that this had only happened with Stacey. She was so hardheaded and stubborn, that maybe that was why. **_**Damn it.**_

**Stacey then came to sit at the table between Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie actually liked her, only because Stacey wasn't set on becoming a vampire and really just liked them. She ate lunch and stole some chicken strips from Edward. He looked up.**

"**What? OH like you were gonna eat them." She said really sarcastically.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lunch was over and they all went to their classes. Stacey had P.E. this period, so she couldn't accompany Edward to biology. He took his usual seat by himself. Everyone knew better than to sit next to him. They were all too afraid. Then, he smelled it. It was someone's blood. But who's? It smelled like it was mixed with strawberries too. It had to be the best smell ever. He could barely contain himself. Edward was incredibly angry. How dare someone do this to him! He couldn't help it. He was about to lunge, when he heard his name.**

**He looked up and saw the new girl, Bella. He covered his mouth to keep himself from attacking. He could kill everyone in the room, but that wasn't something he'd do. It drove him nuts. Bella walked towards him, the smell getting worse and worse. He sat as far as possible and tried not to breathe and keep his mind off it.**

**Finally the torture was over. Class was over. He practically ran out of the classroom. **_**I hate her.**_

"**So how was class?" Edward jumped as Stacey walked up to him. "Are you okay? You seem a little… sick."**

"**I'm switching from biology."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**That new girl, Bella, I can't read her mind."**

"**Ha. That's funny. How does it feel not to be able to read **_**two**_** peoples minds?" Stacey laughed to herself. Clearly, it wasn't funny to Edward.**

"**That's not it. Her blood. It's…delicious." There was a hungry look in his eyes.**

"**NO Edward. Stop. You can't. You're better than that. You need to go hunt. She's must be your *singer."**

***AN: In case anyone forgot, a singer is the blood of a human of which a vampire cannot resist.**

"**I know. So I'm going to try to switch classes. I told you."**

"**Right."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward walked over to the front office and tried to switch classes, but it just wasn't working. There were no other available classes. **_**What now?**_** He grunted, and walked out. "Thanks." He mumbled to the receptionist.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Over the next few days, he took a "vacation" that he had forgotten to mention to Stacey. "Where the hell is Edward today? He hasn't been freaking showing up and it isn't even sunny!" Stacey grumbled to Alice.**

"**He left. To Alaska. Just for a while, I think. Because of that girl." She pointed over to Bella.**

"**Oh. Well he should've told me." Alice just shrugged and skipped away. **

"**Hey, where are you go -" Bella was walking over to her. **_**What does she want?**_** Stacey acted as though she'd never seen her. She quickly walked over to her nearest escape. The school's library. **_**Good.**_** She sat at the farthest table to the door and began to do her Trigonometry homework. She looked up. **_**Damn it. She followed me. **_**Bella was quickly approaching Stacey, and before she could make an escape, Bella introduced herself.**

"**Hi, I'm Bella. You're Stacey, right?" Nothing. Stacey just stared up at her. "Well, um, it's probably none of my business, but what happened to Edward? Where is he? I noticed you guys hang out a lot. Are you his girlfriend?" Stacey couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.**

"**That was funny. No. I'm not. He just went out of town for a couple of days. That's it."**

" **Well, also, um…does he have a problem with me? Because he seemed really upset with me when we first met."**

"**No. He just doesn't really, well, he can explain stuff to you. I'm not the one who should be saying anything. Just ask him yourself when he comes back. Bye." With that, Stacey got up and left Bella there, staring.**


	2. Edward, that rebel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!! …. *sniffle***

This is ch.2 of my version of Twilight from that dream I had. Leave reviews!!!

* * *

**Edward finally came back. "Hey Stacey, sorry I forgot to tell -" Before he could finish, he felt Stacey smack the back of his head, which caused her more pain than it did him.**

"**You bastard! How dare you not tell me about your 'trip' to Alaska!!! And for hurting my hand! " She rubbed her hand.**

"**Hey, I did tell you sorry. Now will you please just come eat lunch with us?"**

"**Mhhhhhhhhmmm." She sat across from him with Alice and Jasper and ate her lunch, glaring at Edward the entire time. "Hey Edward, Bella's staring at you."**

"**I know." He looked over at her and Bella quickly looked down, her face turning red. "I'm going to talk to her today." Rosalie's head jerked up at that.**

"**Why? I thought you couldn't bear smelling her." Stacey said.**

"**Well, I can't ignore her for the rest of the year. Besides, what does it matter? It's not like I'm going to all of a sudden start talking to her every day."**

"**Yeah, you are. I can see you're fascinated by the fact that you can't read her mind. And she sure seems fascinated by you. You know she came up to me yesterday and asked me if you were dating."**

"**Really?" He said as though he didn't believe her, cocking an eyebrow.**

"**Okay…well she didn't say those exact words, but still. What happened with 'I'm not going to start making friends with other humans.' Or worse…." She made a dramatic sound, " Dating." Rosalie cut in.**

"**Edward isn't going to start dating her!" That shut everyone up.**

"**I'm just saying…" Stacey mumbled.**

**Edward walked out of the lunchroom into biology. He sat down and waited for the arrival of Bella. Then she came in and sat down. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella."**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Hello." She seemed a little confused that he was actually talking to her. **_**Maybe Stacey put him up to this. No, she didn't seem that fond of the idea of us talking. I saw her talking a lot to Edward and looking my way. **_**Edward just kept on talking to her, more like interrogating her. Question after question, Bella answered. Of course they had some work that they did with no problem with Edward being Edward and Bella having taken the course previously.**

**After class, Bella walked off alone, Mike stalking behind her. Edward stepped out of class to be greeted by Stacey. "So how was your nice little chat? Good, I hope."**

"**I suppose. I need to get more answers from her."**

"**Oh no. I know where this is headed." Edward looked at her sarcastically as they walked together to their next class.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The next morning was eventful. Stacey met up with the Cullens when they pulled into the parking lot. Edward got out and said hi and proceeded to walk over to the trunk of his Volvo. He stood there staring at Bella as she got out of her car. He looked the other way and saw Tyler's van swerving out of control. Before Alice could tell him anything, Edward was next Bella, pushing the van out of the way. It was as though time had frozen. Everyone stood there, staring with their mouths open. "Wow." Stacey breathed. None of them could believe what Edward was risking. Rosalie did not like it in the least. She was glaring straight at Bella.**

"**Are you okay?" Edward asked as he helped her to her feet.**

"**I'm fine." She said staring at him in awe. Everyone ran over to them then, cell phones in hand, dialing 911. "How'd you get here so fast?" Edward had a genuinely confused expression, told her that he was standing next to her, and left.**

"**What were you thinking?" Emmett said when Edward got back to them.**

"**I felt like I had to save her." Edward said, when they all got back in the car. They had to go to the hospital. "Are you coming?" He said to Stacey. She looked up and realized she should get in.**

**

* * *

  
**

**All the Cullens were in the waiting room except Edward and Carlisle. Edward was at Bella's room waiting for her to wake up. Rosalie was whispering to Stacey and Emmett. "Why is Edward so obsessed with this girl? He was already missing last night from home. I know he was at Bella's house. Alice had seen it coming. You know what else she sees? Edward is going to start hanging out with her. Spending most of his time with her. " Emmett had a blank expression as though he hadn't caught half of what she said.**

"**WHAT? He went to her house? What the hell is he thinking? So much for ' it's not like I'm going to all of a sudden start talking to her or the rest of the year.'"**

"**Exactly." Alice looked up.**

"**Edward's going to introduce her to us. Eventually. Oh yay! There's also a storm coming up around that time!" Stacey sighed and groaned.**


	3. Bella meets the Cullens

**Okay so I'm going to skip quite a bit because to be honest not much really matters after he saves her. I think I'll have like key points and stuff so you don't get utterly bored.**

**DISCLAIMER!!-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, STEPHENIE MEYER.**

"Okay so Edward is bringing Bella over to meet us, so I'd appreciate if you are all on your best behavior. Stacey why are you here?" Carlisle said. Stacey had been messing with one of the vases over by the staircase. She looked up and realized she was being spoken to.

"WHAT?" She said a little too loudly. She was listening to her ipod, "Oh um...wanted to uh..meet her too. Yup. That's why I'm here. Hehe..." Jasper looked over at her questioningly, as he could sense her nervousness. Carlisle looked a little confused himself, but cleared his throat and continued.

"Well then, uh..yes! Let's all get on with what ever it is we were doing and Rosalie, please behave." Rosalie looked at him and saw the seriousness in his expression and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said and quickly went up to her room.

* * *

"Edward's here!!" Alice said aloud as she had seen it coming, of course. Edward got home a little after that and called for them all. Stacey looked up from the book she was borrowing from Edward.

"Should we go down then?" Stacey asked.

"Yup!" Alice replied cheerily, "Ooh! A human! This should be interesting!" Stacey looked at her with an annoyed look and pointed at herself, emphasizing the fact that, she too, was a human. Alice looked apologetic. "You know what I mean. We consider you part of the family,and we've learned to resist your blo--" Alice seemed to be in her own little world. She got up and ran out of her room into the living room.

"Okay..." Stacey said to herself and she got up off Alice's couch and went downstairs.

* * *

By the time she got downstairs everyone was already there, of course. She could instantly see Bella, as she was the only one who was blushing and moving around awkwardly. Stacey walked up casually over to them and Edward was the first to see she was here. He looked at her questioningly and you could see the look of recognition as he realized that he really shouldn't be surprised she was here.

Alice seemed to have taken a quick liking to Bella, as did Esme and Carlisle. Opposed to Rosalie who seemed to be giving her a death stare as Emmett tried to calm her with looks. Jasper looked so stiff, he could've passed for a statue. He was tightly clutching Alice's hand, and Stacey realized that must've been why Alice rushed downstairs. "Uh..I...uh...You guys are all so nice." Bella stuttered. Stacey rolled her eyes, laughing to herself about Bella's awkwardness. That's when Bella noticed Stacey was there and she blushed even more. Stacey was confused. "Hi Stacey..I didn't know you were gonna be here..."

"Oh yeah. No one seemed to know I'd be here." Stacey seemed a little irritated by that fact.

"Okay, well, Bella and I are gonna go up to my room. Do you want to come with us Stacey?" Edward asked. **_Always with the manners..._**Stacey thought.

"Uh..well I--" Just then Alice had a steel grip on Stacey's arm and she answered for her.

"No, it's fine Edward. Me and Stacey were going to hang out today. Right Stacey?" Alice looked at Stacey with a death glare.

"Oh, um, right..." Stacey grumbled in pain. They began walking away and you could hear Stacey complaining and Alice mumbling apologies in the distance. "I was going to say no anyway! Why'd you have to grab on so hard???" "Sorry! Sorry!"

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of this Chapter. I may actually have the next one up later today. The next chapter is gonna be the baseball action. Keep in mind that it will be going down a little differently!!**


	4. Baseball Time

**Okay so this is the part we've all been looking forward too!! By all I mean me! THE VAMPIRE BASEBALL SCENE!! WOOT WOOT!! Okay..uh...anyways...ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight.**

"So then we're playing baseball?" Bella asked Edward.

"Yes, but you and Stacey can't play. Which I'm sure you're more than fine with right?" Edward asked Bella.

"Oh, yeah, trust me, its best I sit out..." Bella responded.

"I wanna play.." Stacey grumbled to herself.

"What?" Edward asked her, with a look that was telling her she had to stay with Bella and Esme.

"Nothing.." Stacey grumbled back at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright everyone! Let's go! Stacey, Bella, you guys are riding with Edward in Emmett's jeep." Carlisle told them. Everyone was in their baseball gear and Emmett was holding the ball, throwing it back and forth between his hands, and Jasper was doing a whole bunch of fancy stunts with the bat. _**Show off...**_Stacey thought as she went outside with Bella and Edward. She got in the back with Bella and Edward got into the driver's seat. They rode to the open space in the forest quietly, the only thing you could hear was the loud roar of Emmett's engine and Bella's heavy breathing.

* * *

When they got to the baseball field everyone was already getting in their spots, Esme standing off to the side. Bella tripped out of the car, and Stacey rolled her eyes, until she fell out of the car onto her face. "Errrr..." Stacey grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked and held out her hand to help her up.

"Yeah. Just dandy." Stacey said, as she took Bella's hand. Edward then came over to Bella's side and began talking and telling her things only she could hear. Stacey rolled her eyes as Edward kissed Bella and laughed when Bella lost control and Edward had to pull away. He looked at her sternly and continued talking to her. They all walked over to the giant space and Stacey walked together with Bella over to Esme. "Soooo..." Stacey said to Bella, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah?" Bella responded.

"Do you love Edward?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Yes. Irrevocably. Why do you ask?"

"Edward's my best friend. Even though I know he's covered in the physical area and can take care of himself that way, I know even vampires can have their hearts broken."

"Oh." Bella said, pondering that with a pained look on her face as she thought of Edward's broken expression. Stacey began to somewhat regret asking, but said nothing more about it, and they continued to walk over to Esme.

The game was really interesting, once they were able to start. As Alice expected, there was perfect weather for them to play baseball. Esme, Bella, and Stacey, were only partially paying attention to the game because Esme was telling them about her story on how she became a vampire. They were both really into the story, but a bit after she finished the story, Stacey excused herself to go talk to Rosalie, who had stopped playing.

* * *

Stacey and Rosalie had gotten pretty far when everything stopped abruptly and it went deathly quiet. "What's going on?" Bella asked Esme, concerned.

"Nomad vampires. They're wild vampires who drink human blood." Bella immediately began to worry about Edward. Then she realized...

"What about Stacey and Rosalie??" Bella asked, worriedly. Esme seemed to have just realized what Bella was saying. Her eyes widened with terror. Just then, all the Cullen gathered, except for Rosalie and Stacey. Esme quickly spoke to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Stacey and Rosalie are far from us."

"They'll be okay as long we can keep them from coming close." Esme nodded unsure, and from the way Carlisle looked, he also looked unsure. The nomads only got closer, until they came into clear view. Edward was standing protectively in front of Bella, trying to get her back to Emmett's jeep. All the Cullens were afraid what would happen if they smelled Bella, because she was so close.

"Hello." The nomads had finally come up to standing right in front of them. Edward had to be very careful now, so he had to keep Bella from moving anymore.

"Hello." Carlisle said. The darker man appeared to be the leader and introduced them to the Cullens.

"I am Laurent. This is James, and this is Victoria." Some more conversation went on, and Rosalie and Stacey appeared in the distance and Rosalie immediately seemed to understand. Edward tried to get Bella back to the jeep again, until James smelled her.

"You brought a snack." At that, all the Cullens surrounded Bella protectively and Rosalie carefully made her way to them, keeping Stacey behind her.

"She's with us." Carlisle responded. James seemed to smile a little, and turned to walk away, but only to flinch his head in Stacey's direction, which Carlisle seemed to notice. "So is she." James seemed more interested in Bella, still. Edward glared at him. Laurent seemed to say goodbye as they all ran off in the other direction. "Edward, get Bella and Stacey to the car. Quickly." Edward got Bella, and motioned for Emmett to take Stacey.

* * *

Edward began driving with a determined expression as Emmett sat in the back with steel grips on Bella and Stacey. "We need to get you guys somewhere safe." At that, Bella began to complain, and Stacey stayed quiet.

* * *

After much arguing, they decided to take them to Phoenix. It was so obvious, it was brilliant. "Wait, what am I suppposed to do? Bella has her mom there. I don't. What am I supposed to say? And even though Bella has family there, what is she supposed to say??"

"Anything that can make them let you go." Edward replied bluntly.

* * *

First they pulled up at their house, and got out. Laurent was there. He explained he was only there to tell them about James, and how he tracks. He left soon after, and they prepared, and left to Stacey's house first. It was easy for her. No one was home. She left a note, packed, and left. Then over to Bella's house, where Charlie was watching TV, waiting for Bella. Stacey waited in the car with Emmett, as they heard a little argument in the house. Edward was busy in Bella's room, packing. Then, they came out, and Bella had a sad expression on her face.

* * *

Stacey and Bella were on their way to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice. They were both in Esme and Rosalie's clothes. Edward had to stay behind, as much as he wanted to come. It would've been to easy to track them if he'd gone with them. "So what happens now, Alice?" Stacey asked her.

"We go to Phoenix, we stay there, in hiding, until Edward gives us the all clear." Stacey nodded, taking it all in. Bella looked out the window of the airplane. Then, a voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"_**We are now landing in Phoenix, Arizona." **_Bella took a deep breath, and looked over at Stacey. Stacey looked back at her. It seemed as though they were wishing each other luck.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I'M HALF WAY DONE!! WHOOOOOOO!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! YAY!!**


End file.
